In the electronic systems, different circuit boards (such as VPX, VME & custom PCI modules) are used for different purposes. During their operations, components of said circuit boards generate heat. In order to provide stable operation, heat generated by the components of circuit boards needed to be radiated. Otherwise, increasing heat may damage said components or reduce their performance.
In the known art, different methods are used for cooling the electrical components. Said methods are usually divided into two groups, namely active cooling and passive cooling. In active cooling, air is blown on the electrical components (for example using fans). Then, heat of said component is transferred to the blown air. Although active cooling systems provide good cooling, they are generally noisy and require high volume.
In passive cooling systems, heats of the components to be cooled are transferred to heat sinks. Said heat sinks have large surface area in order to dissipate the heat. As compared to the active cooling systems, passive cooling systems require less volume and they operate more silently. Therefore, in order to cool the circuit boards, generally passive cooling systems are preferred.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,764A discloses an electronics package employing a high thermal performance wedgelock. According to said document, a circuit card is placed to a slot. In order to secure the circuit card, a wedgelock is used. Said wedgelock is able to dissipate the heat of the circuit cart through the slot. However, in this document, wedgelock dissipates heat of the circuit card only from the edge of the card. Therefore, cooling performance of the system is not satisfying.